Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (Tabor)
Darkness Devil Slayer Magic (暗闇滅悪魔法, Kuyami no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster, Lost Magic form of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user user to consume, generate, manipulate and become one with darkness itself. Like all the other Devil Slayer Magic, Darkness Devil Slayer is made to hunt any otherworldly creature called as demon by granting their wielder the powers and the physiology of such beings. Those who utilize such magic are referred as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士|デビル・スレイヤー; Debiru Sureiyā) or Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士; Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Devil Slayer Magics are learned by modifying the "user" body by Magical Barrier Particles, in the same way a Dragon Slayer body is modified by enchanting the human body with draconic magic. Devil Slayer usually gain such power by eldritch sources such as the Books of Zeref, brimming with cursed power manifested in a single element. The user will drink on the Magical Barrier Particles from their sources, usually refined through a specific set of instructions and formulas in order to make them feasible , which fuse with the user's own magical origin, tampering their physiology and the quality of their magic until they have adopted demonic traits and powers. Continuing with the process, the Magical Particles Barriers (now harmless) will act as catalysts to infuse the user's body with the chosen element. Another way to learn Devil Slayer Magic is to apprehend them by an actual demon: the process is no different than the first method, but cursed power is transferred in a much more effective and efficient ways. Either way, the user will be irreversibly changed in a something similar to a demon, with bodies matching their cursed sources. Because Slayer Magic is so related to Enchantment, Slayer Magic can be immediately affixed through its would be practitioners by establishing a magical link on them, usually manifested as a tattoo on a given part of their bodies. As for its mechanics, Devil Slayer is primary an elemental magic, allowing the user to generate and manipulate a given aspect of nature, tremendously boosted due to the superhuman source thereof. Much like other Slayer Magics, the user is able to consume outside sources of their respective element(s) to empower themselves and/or replenish their own stamina; they cannot, however, the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Devil Slayer are also extremely resistant, if not outright immune, to elemental attacks which correspond to their own Magic, with . Devil Slayer Magic also shares with his brethren magic its deep connection with the very species it is made to slay: Exorcists Magic becomes more and more demon like as they advance in practicing this art, gaining an otherworldly physiology enhanced on a every level. Devil Slayer Magic is particularly believed to be even superior to other Slayer Arts, as a user can devour the elemental magic of its peer. Devil Slayer Magic enjoys a particular relationship with Curses, as it is essentially a bastardization of magical energy with a curse-like source of power: aside for its ability to inflict tremendous damages to demons, Devil Slayer Magic can absorb cursed power and negate even incredibly powerful demonic attacks, such as Memento Mori. This ability goes also on the offensive side: since Devil Slayer Magic receive their power from Magical Barrier Particles, they can imbue their attacks with such matter, which, on this level, it is actually very harmful to magical beings. Despite being undoubtedly an powerful and versatile art, Devil Slayer Magic has its own downsides for its users. Exorcists Mages must be wary of not overusing their own magic, as repeatedly employing and absorbing Curse power may cause the Magical Particles Bodies inside their body to coalesce and infect their bodies; usually, it manifests by the spreading of a black markings all over their bodies. If let unchecked, this infection may taint the body and mind of the Exorcists, leading them to progressively lose their sense of reason and morality and degenerate in the very monstrosities they have been training to destroy. In order to balance the effect of the body, Exorcists must either have gained a perfect control over their own magic and their own negative emotions and/or expel the cursed in excess through another media, such a magical recipient. In the case of Darkness Devil Slayer Magic, the element its users can generate, shape and consume is dark itself. A user may turn turn their bodies into shadows, so they could crawl through spaces and phase harmlessly though any kind of physical attacks. The shadows generated by Darkness Devil Slayer Magic is ubiquitous in nature, being in some way matter and in other ways "energy": as such, it can be freely bent by the users in various shapes, being released in free forms, as condensed, molded in all kinds of weapon or even spewed in pure torrents of magic power. In addition, magically generated darkness possess an unique property of gravity, being able to swallow matter and light alike, crushing everything it devours. Darkness Devil Slayer Magic can alter and intensify this property as well, using darkness to generate and even control gravity in a way very similar to Gravity Magic, up to condense in pseudo black holes to pull their enemies in the shadows. The absorbed objects and people would be stored in a some kind of dark space, the same where the user find themselves every time they enter in their own shadows. The Exorcists may chose either to conserve them or to crush them with the overwhelming pressure of Darkness, from which their targets can free themselves only if they overload the dark space with the light of their power. For those reasons, Dark Magic Slayer is considered among the most versatile, if somewhat sinister, forms of Slayer Magic. Spells Basic Offense * Darkness Devil's Rage (暗闇悪魔の激昂; Kurayamima no Gekikō): The most basic attack of a Devil Slayer, which every Exorcists Mage knows how to use almost instantly, Rage is the Devil Slayer equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Roar or a God Slayer's Bellow. The user gathers energy by inhaling and releases a stream of darkness from their mouth, swatting their enemies with pure force. The power of Darkness' Devil Slayer mage depends on much power is gathered and, overall, the strength of the user. * Darkness Devil's Slash (暗闇のスラッシュ; Kurayamima no Surasso): The user covers their extremities with the power of Darkness, the start to strike the target with kick and blows. That darkness has malleable and slashing properties: as such it can be divided into tiny tendrils to pierce their enemies. Darkness Devil's Slash can even more effectively imbued on weapons, great augmenting their offensive power and reach. * Darkness Devil's Hundred Knives (悪魔の闇百ナイフ; Kurayamima no Hyaku Niafu): The user shapes small amount of darkness in on of the both hands into tiny blades, then hurls them away toward the enemies. The Hundred Knives comes from the fact that those molded weapon can be generated and molded in almost zero time and very little effort from the user, grating him a nigh-bottomless supply of throwing weapons. After they have hit their target, the darkness projectiles vanish without leaving a trace. The user can also create and mold stronger knives to engage their opponent in close-quarter combat. * Darkness Devil's Spear of Judgment (暗闇の悪魔の判断槍; Kurayamima no Handanyari): basically a much stronger variant of Hundred Knives, the user mold darkness to form a long spear, generally more similar to a javelin, covered in shadows. The user then can throw it with much greater force than Hundred Knives toward its opponents, piercing effortlessly through hard materials and human flesh. * Darkness Devil's Sparrow Stream (暗闇悪魔の連雀閃; Kurayamima no Renjakusen): The user turns their body into pure darkness, and then adhere themselves around the target like a shadow; in those stats, they assault the target to with a torrents of feathered darkness generated by their own hands, becoming tangible again. Skilled user can maintain the stream for a rather long time or extending its length for many meters, essentially catching their opponent in slicing tornado until they are chopped into pieces. * Darkness Devil's Black Corridor (暗闇悪魔の闇穴道; Kurayamima no Anketsudō): The user extends their shadows, spreading darkness over a large area. The shadow works like black hole, swallowing up its target by pulling them down with the sheer force of gravity. Once pulled down, the targets are either kept imprisoned by a shadowy space, the same one a Darkness Devil's Slayer enters whenever he fuses with his own shadow, or the user can keep the gravity of the space as high as ever, crushing them under a sea of "dark matter". Object and people in the Black Corridor can be pulled out at the user command, though they require an existing shadow to be drawn out. Black Corridor is among Darkness Devil's Slayer must versatile spell, as it can be used both to incapacitate or kill enemies or to summon objects at will much like Requip. However, Black Corridor can be easily dispelled if the absorbed target "lights up" their shadow by burning a considerable amount of their magical power. * Darkness Devil's Black Whirlpool (悪魔の魔の闇水; Kurayamima no Yamizu): Extending their own arms, the user creates artificial gravity with their darkness to pull their enemies within their grasp, then attacking with higher momentum. The user can use spell also to grab objects far from him, like a crude form of telepathy. Black Whirlpool is excellent for keeping the user's opponent with their reach, but has a major weakness: if the enemies prepares an attack while their grabbed, it becomes much more difficult for the user to defend themselves. * Darkness Devil's Eruption (暗闇の悪魔の噴火; Kurayamima no Funka): The user lashes their hands backwards, making the terrain below him swell up and release a shadowy explosion below their target. Multiple eruptions can be generate at once, after the user had pinpointed each of their target, or, if it intensifies the input of magical power, engulf large areas with a mighty, geyser-like, burst of pure darkness. * Darkness Devil's Scorpion Tail (暗闇デビルサソリの尾 ; Kurayamima no Debirusasori): After pouring it with their own dark power, the user can extend, bend or manipulate the shape of their own shadows as they sees fit. The user shadow can assume two natures, "material" and "immaterial", being able to inflict physical damages to his opponent in his first state and to effortlessly and soundlessly crawl over any kind of physical surface, as long their is a little or not too much sun light. Such shadowy technique is called "Scorpion Tale", due to the fact the its common usage is to have their shadow reaching the user opponents' blind spot and then piercing them from behind as sharply as a real scorpion tail. Scorpion Tail manipulated shadow can also confound themselves among the shadow of their target, being able to strike with even more unpredictability. * Darkness Devil's Skewering (暗闇の悪魔の串刺し; Kurayamima no Kushizashi): An advancement of of Scorpion Tail, the user ramifies their own shadow via their magic, their raises them as dark tendrils to impale their opponent in multiple directions. Such technique can either skewer its targets (hence its name) or merely binding with shadowy strings, whose strength is strength is proportional to how much power the user put in the spell. * Darkness Devil's Gravity Sphere (暗闇の悪魔の重力球; Kurayamima no J''ūryoku-kyū''): After a concentrating a great amount of darkness within the palm of one hand, the use form of black ball and hurls them toward the target. Due to the amount of darkness, the sphere possesses immense weight, crushing their opposition with his sheer mass before violently detonating. Gravity Spheres are difficult to launch on rapid succession, as it requires a lot of dark power to create one, but each spell could easily level entire building or even more, depending on the user's power. Supportive/Defensive * Darkness Devil's Steps (暗闇の悪魔の階段; '' Kurayamima no Kaidan''): The user fades themselves into shadows, becoming untouchable from any physical attack. In this form, the user can move swiftly, dodge with extremely high efficiency and performs surprise attacks, as in their shadow form they does not make any sound when they moves. A user can also blend in other, existing shadows, no matter how large or small, to further elude their enemies; that applies to the enemy's shadow too. In order to perform this technique, the user must "feel" the gravity until they become one with the ground in which they want to sink. Despite them entering in world of darkness, users are always aware of everything happening above, their senses heightened to a far higher degree. * Darkness Devil's Barrier (暗闇の悪魔の障壁; Kurayamima no Shōheki): * Darkness Devil's Moment (暗闇悪魔の刹那; Kurayamima no Setsuna): Advanced * Pitch Black: Viper Stinger (真っ黒:バイパースティンガー; Makkuro: Baipāsutingā): The user surrounds their own arms with amount of foggy, demonic darkness, which they molds in a long sting, than they makes a thrusting move to pierce their opponents. Viper Stinger length can be controlled by the user, giving them much higher reach, if not comparable to the Spear of Judgment. However, the true might of the spells lies with the unique composition of the darkness used, which brims with highly poisonous Barrier Magical Particles, manifested as tiny specks of darkness floating around they stinger. The user, after piercing their opponent, can inject directly in their circulatory system great amounts of venom, which can lead to the death of most mages in mere minutes, if not even less. * Pitch Black: Black Hole Punch '(真っ黒: ブラックホールパンチ; ''Makkuro: Burakkuhōrupanchi): The user concentrate ludicrous amount of darkness, far higher than the one used in Gravity Sphere, engulfing their fist in dark power. The user must take a firm stance and breath heavily as the power concentrates around his fist, the gravitational mass around it constantly rising second by second. When the user has created a mini black hole with enough force to pull their chosen target around him, it deliver a lethal close ranged attack with monstrous strength, devastating the opponent and everything around them with a burst of power * '''Pitch Black: Doppelman (真っ黒:二重身; Makkuro: Nijūshin): The user makes a three-dimensional rising figure from their shadow, bearing the same silhouette of the user. The Doppelman will fight alongside the user, generally mirroring every movement made by the user, though it can easily controlled to perform all the kinds of tasks, such has attacking from behind or acting as a living shield for the user. Being made of shadows, the Doppelman is almost indestructible and extremely malleable, giving the user new layers of defense and offense to utilize in the battlefield. However, the Doppelman can still be vanquished by brightening surges of magic, just like any shadows. The Doppleman does not bear any sense on his own, being entirely dependent on the user own vision and ability to perceive things to act; if the Exorcists Mage possesses a demon within their own bodies (such as Sa'luk), however, it can take control of the Doppelman and acting in near total independence from their master. The Doppleman can dive into the user shadow and resurface to attack or grabbing their victim in the darkness, but his reach is entirely limited on the user's shadow and their abilities to control it. * Pitch Black: Thousands Hungry Maws (真っ黒:千の顔; Makkuro: Sen no kao): * Pitch Black: Black Hole Cannon (真っ黒:ブラックホールキャノン; Makkuro: Burakkuhōrukyanon): Contract Trivia * This article was approved by Perchan. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic